


Please Sir, May I Have Another?

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-25
Updated: 2008-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Just a little visit to the potions classroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

+

Looking down at the parchments on the desk in front of her Hermione frowned.

“Cheating Ms. Granger?”

Jumping at the question Hermione spun around, eyes wide as her potions professor swept into the room. 

“N-no Sir.”

“Oh I think you were, do you know what happens to cheats Ms. Granger?”

“Detention?”

“I think not, I believe you deserve a very special punishment for your atrocious behavior.” Professor Snape said, moving to stand next to her. “Place your hands on the desk and lean just so.”

Confused, Hermione did as she was told, tempted to cross her legs as her skirt rode up around her thighs. At the first touch of his cool fingers along the back of her legs she jerked a bit, eyes going wide as he slowly lifted her skirt. 

“Professor?”

“No knickers, very inappropriate attire for the classroom.”

Opening her mouth to defend herself, she almost bit her tongue at the first stinging slap to her bare bottom. Another followed soon after and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. A few more were delivered as Hermione squirmed against the desk, nipples peaked and pressing against the hard wood as she rubbed her thighs together. Suddenly the blows stopped all together as her eyes filled with tears.

“Please… Sir.”

“I’m not done with you yet, not hardly.”

The feel of his robes against her flesh was grating but in the best way until it disappeared. She couldn’t see behind her but as he kicked her legs apart she knew just what he intended. A single finger slid between her folds, finding her wet and ready for his attentions. He pulled his hand away, steadying her hips as he lined himself up. At the first thrust her hipbones connected with the desk and she gasped as he filled her. Another thrust and her hands scrabbled across the wood for purchase. He filled her over and over again, his grip tight enough to leave marks and she struggled for leverage. One hand slid forward, across her hip to rest between her thighs where he thrummed his skilled fingers across her clit. 

Arching back, Hermione let out a choked gasp as she felt her insides tighten around his shaft. Pressing herself back against him, she rolled her hips, desperate for more friction as he pressed himself deep inside her. Another flick of his fingers and she cried out, knees buckling as her orgasm ripped through her. Slumping down across the desk to catch her breath, she heard him groan and knew he’d found his release as well. 

“You know,” She panted, pressing herself away from the desk. “We should really thank the Headmistress for letting us visit your old classroom.”

“I hardly think she’d approve.” Severus replied, helping his wife upright. “But by all means, thank her if you must.”

“I think I will.” Hermione said with a cheeky grin, smoothing her skirt back into place.


End file.
